guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Vergebung
Wie wohl mittlerweile die meisten von Ihnen erfahren haben werden, hat sich Verteidigungsminister a.D. Freiherr zu Guttenberg bei denjenigen entschuldigt, deren Gedanken er seiner Dissertation einverleibt hat, ohne diese in wissenschaftlich korrekter Weise auszuweisen. Eine durchaus noble Geste, doch hat man den Einruck, der Edelmann ernte für dieselbe doch gleichwohl nur Hohn und Spott, gerade hier im Guttenplag. Haben Sie sich schon einmal überlegt, dass es dem jungen Herrn vielleicht aufrichtig leid tut, wenn er bei der Anfertigung seiner Dissertation nicht immer korrekt zitiert hat, aus welchen Gründen auch immer (junger Familienvater, Arbeitsüberlastung, Verantwortung für unsere Wirtschaft, die transatlantischen Beziehungen, unsere Mitbürger, vor allem unsere jungen Männer und Frauen in Uniform etc.)? Es sei mir erlaubt, in diesem Zusammenhange aus wikipedia, Lemma 'Forgiveness,' zu zitieren: : Ich möchte ja nicht meckern. Aber wer so einen langen Text zitiert, sollte sich -und das ist unser aller Anliegen- sich mit der korrekten Zitierweise beschäftigen. Es geht nicht, einfach den Link ( wenn schon von einer Wiki dann als Permalinks. Dafür gibts ja sowas.) reinsetzen und dann munter Zeilen zu kopieren! Deshalb habe ich den Text erst mal auskommentiert. Ausserdem gibts ja noch die ... , damit wir nicht von den ganzen Text erschlagen werden --92.225.90.157 12:04, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich ist es nicht von Bedeutung, was ich denke, aber sollten wir nicht demjenigen vergeben, der dreimal aufrichtig um Vergebung gebeten hat? Lasst uns in uns gehen und einmal darüber nachdenken. 81.38.218.254 22:12, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Denn er wußte nicht, was er tat. Das greift hier wohl nicht. Ich habe nichts Nobles an seiner Bitte um Entschuldigung gefunden. Ich fand die Geste erbärmlich und selbstgefällig. Die Täuschung hat er nicht zugegeben. Vorher auch nicht: „Ich habe bei meiner Doktorarbeit nicht bewusst und nicht vorsätzlich getäuscht". Ich glaube, auch das war gelogen, in aller Öffentlichkeit, im Bundestag usw. usw. "Zweifellos bildet die Einsicht "Denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun" den eigentlichen Grund dafür, dass Menschen einander vergeben sollen" (Hannah Arendt, Vita activa oder Vom tätigen Leben) hier schön zu finden: --> http://www.bibelwerk.ch/index.php?&na=3,4,0,0,d,65999,0,0 Habe fertig.93.232.212.252 00:30, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich bin jetzt kein Adliger und in meinem Umfeld gibt es nur einen einzigen "von", aber da ist es das Mindeste, dass man sich entschuldigt, und nicht schon "nobel". "Nobel" wäre es auch nicht, wenn man gleich alles zu gibt, sondern einfach nur anständig. Außerdem ist es wichtig, mal die ganze Schuld einzugestehen und es nicht immer auf Umstände und andere abzuwälzen - das ist auch nicht nobel, sondern mal ein erster Schritt. Vor diesem Schritt ist es sowieso unsinnig überhaupt von "nobel" zu reden. Und weil er überlastet ist, benutzt er aus Versehen sogar noch den wissenschaftlichen Dienst? Und dann lobt er sich beim Rücktritt noch als Politiker, obwohl er bei Opel, Kundus, der Bundeswehrreform, usw. nichts auf die Reihe gebracht hat? Wieso gibt er nicht einmal alles offen zu? Wer soviel Vertrauensvorschuss immer und immer wieder mit unglaublicher Dreistigkeit mit Füßen getreten hat, den soll man jetzt loben, wenn er es wenigstens mal zu einer Entschuldigung gegenüber dem wissenschaftlichen Dienst schafft, obwohl die Steuerzahler die wichtigsten Adressaten gewesen wären? Aber gut, immerhin kommen schon Teileingeständnisse aufgrund des Drucks der Realität. Nobel, nobel! ---- "... doch hat man den Einruck, der Edelmann ernte für dieselbe doch gleichwohl nur Hohn und Spott, gerade hier im Guttenplag ..." Ich habe den gegenteiligen Eindruck: die meisten sind einfach nur betrübt, enttäuscht und haben dazu nicht die Angst, dass Herr zu Guttenberg aufgrund den ständigen Verharmlosungen nichts wirklich richtig einsieht und offen für alle eingesteht. ---- Über Vergebung kann man immer reden, nur wird sie dann erst ein konkretes Thema, wenn mal alles umfänglich aufgeklärt ist. Solange für niemanden klar ist, wie man über einen Zeitraum von sieben Jahren hinweg, in Kleinstarbeit unzählige fremde Texte und Gedanken einarbeiten konnte ohne an eine Kennzeichnung zu denken, den wissenschaftlichen Dienst benutzte, etc., und dazu KTG nicht einmal selbst den Anstand hatte, hier die Karten lückenlos ohne eigene Schonung offen auf den Tisch zu legen, da ist es wohl sehr verfrüht, sich näher mit dem Thema Vergebung oder ähnlichem zu befassen. Da ist es auch kein Wunder, wenn das Volk seinem Unmut durch Spott und Häme Luft macht. Denn irgendwo kommt man sich von KTG nicht aufgeklärt, sondern weiterhin verarscht vor. Immer nur soweit eingestehen, wie man muss. Da spricht übrigens auch Kurt Biedenkopf (CDU) allen aus dem Herzen: das scheibchenweise Eingestehen ist das Schlimmste. Um offen und ehrlich zu sein: ich glaube nicht einmal, dass am Ende, wenn KTG mal alles ganz genau auf den Tisch gelegt hat, viel Vergebung verdient hätte. Denn zusätzlich zur Tat hat er durch seine Hinhaltetaktik die Menschen erneut schwer enttäuscht. Und das soll man ihm auch noch verzeihen? Irgendwann ist mal Schluss mit Vergebung und Verzeihung. ---- Aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Hatte Freiherr zu Guttenberg überhaupt eine andere Wahl? Was hätte er denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun sollen? Ich sehe nur zwei Alternativen: *'Einreichen der Dissertation ohne die plagiierten Stellen' Überlegen Sie doch mal! Wieviele Seiten hätte die Arbeit denn dann umfasst? 30? 40? Und das ganze ohne Einleitung, ohne viel eigene Gedanken, und aufgrund des Wegfalls der Plagiate völlig zusammenhangslos. Können Sie mir sagen, welcher Betreuer die Arbeit in einem solchen Zustand überhaupt angenommen hätte? *'Einreichen der Dissertation unter Kenntlichmachung aller plagiierten Stellen' Auch diese Alternative muss als äußerst unbefriedigend betrachtet werden. Ganze Seiten, bzw. sogar ganze Kapitel umfassende Zitate sind m.E. im Wissenschaftsbetrieb absolut unüblich. Es darf bezweifelt werden, dass irgendein Betreuer die Arbeit angenommen hätte, wären alle Entnahmen korrekt gekennzeichnet worden wären. Zudem musste Freiherr zu Guttenberg doch in Erwägung ziehen, dass eine Genehmigung zur Veröffentlichung der Elaborate des wissenschaftlichen Dienstes möglicherweise gar nicht erteilt worden wäre. 81.38.218.254 08:10, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::---- :: ok, das sollte man ihm wirklich vergeben, wenn zu Guttenberg sich nur 3 beschissene Möglichkeiten gibt und davon noch die beschissenste auswählt, dann kann man ihm sowieso nicht helfen nur noch sich selbst: ihn in die Versenkung für alle Zeit verfrachten, Deckel draufschweißen, damit er niemals mehr als Politikzombie wieder auftritt und ihm dann schleunigst vergeben, damit man das ganze Unheil schnell vergisst. ---- An der Themenverfasser: Stellen Sie mal vor, Sie sind Juwelier. Sie schauen zu, wie eine Kundin wartet bis zum Ihre Angestellte sich kurz umdreht, und läuft in dem Moment mit einem Ring aus dem Laden raus. Sie erwischen sie und fordern den Ring zurück. Zuerst bestreitet sie, dass sie ihn überhaupt bei sich hat. Schliesslich gibt sie nach Bestellung der Polizei unter großem Drück, dass sie ihn doch bei sich hat und gibt ihn zurück, bestreitet aber vehement, ihn geklaut zu haben. Vielmehr sei sie von ihre Tätigkeiten als Berufstätige und junge Familienmütter sehr belastet; sie hat einfach vergessen, dass sie ihn bei sich hatte. Sie entschuldigt sich. Bewerten Sie ihre Statements als eine "noble Geste"? Wohl unwahrscheinlich. Auch wage ich zu zweifeln, dass Sie überhaupt glauben würden, dass es ihr "aufrichtig leid tut". Und noch eine Frage: was sagen Sie der Polizei? "Lassen Sie laufen, sie hat sich doch entschuldigt - sie sollte für Ihr Tat keine Strafe erleben, und ich vergebe sie"? Sorry, aber ich habe ein starkes Gefühl, dass Ihr ganzes Statement vielleicht rein politisch motiviert ist, und auf ziemlich durchsichtiger Weise. ---- Nichts läge mir ferner, als den Freiherrn aus politischen Gründen in Schutz nehmen zu wollen, oder für ihn um Vergebung zu bitten. Mich interessiert hier allein die menschliche Seite. Denken Sie doch mal nach: Warum, glauben Sie, hatte der Freiherr den Wunsch, einen Doktorgrad zu erwerben? Er brauchte ihn doch nicht. Er hatte doch schon alles,- hohes Ansehen, den wohlklingenden Adelstitel, großen Reichtum, ein politisches Amt, eine schöne Frau und nette Familie, eine große Zukunft. Der Doktorgrad wäre für den Edelmann doch gar nicht vonnöten gewesen. Im Gegenteil, ihn zu erwerben, zumindest in der Art und Weise, wie das offensichtlich geschehen ist, stellte doch eher ein Risiko für seine politische Karriere dar! Warum also, frage ich Sie, hat er das getan? Meines Erachtens wollte der Freiherr - das gemeine Volk liebte ihn ja eh schon - den gebildeten Klassen nahe sein; denn also hat der Freiherr das Volk geliebt, dass er einen Doktorgrad erwarb, auf dass auch die Akademiker, die an ihn glauben, nicht verloren gehen. Sein Promotionsstudium war nichts anderes als eine Verbeugung vor einem Teil des deutschen Volkes, den gebildeten Klassen eben, die doch gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Und doch hat er sich verbeugt, verbeugt vor mir, vor Ihnen, vor Ihnen, vor Ihnen und Ihnen, ja vor uns allen. Und zwar freiwillig. Aus freien Stücken. Und aus m.E. hehrem Beweggrunde. Wie mag sich der junge Herr nun fühlen, wo er sieht, dass alle seine Bemühungen, all seine Liebe, all seine Erniedrigung möchte man fast sagen, ihm nur Hohn und Spott von seiten des Gegenstands seines Verlangens eingebracht haben? 81.43.143.41 11:18, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nicht die politische, die menschliche Seite des Dramas ist es, was mich interessiert. ---- An meinem Vorredner: sorry, so eine wohlwollende Interpretation finde ich weder wahrscheinlich noch glaubwürdig. Überhaupt nicht. Einige Apologisten werden das als Anlass nehmen, zu schreiben: "Was, Sie glauben nicht an das Gute in Menschen? Wie Abstossend - wenn Sie andere Leute schlechte Beweggründe zuschreiben, kann es nur bedeuten, dass Sie selber schlecht sind! *Ich* wäre nie auf solche fürchtbaren Gedanken gekommen!" Eine solche Argumentationsweise ist aber billig und einfach unwürdig. Aber zurück zur Fall: vielmehr liegt laut einige Berichterstattungen der Verdacht nah, dass der Protagonist die Erachtung des Vaters gewinnen wollte. Weiter: auch ist es so, dass gebildete Leute vielleicht denken, "Er hat seinem Titel geerbt von Leuten, die seit 700 Jahre tot sind - warum sollte er sich überhaupt für etwas Besseres halten?" Die Achtung solcher Leute gewinnt man, dadurch dass man der TÜV-Schein von gebildeten Leuten anstrebt, nämlich: einen guten/hohen Abschluss. Das kann man ganz wohl aus Eigennutz und Kalkül machen - ich finde so eine wohlwollende Interpretationen wie "Liebe für das Volk" völlig und lächerlich weltfremd. Das müss auf keinem Fall Verbeugung wiederspiegeln, sondern einfach Kalkül. Die atemlose Anlehnung an einen quasi-deutsches-Jesus-Bild (jemand der die "deutsche Volk" so liebt, dass er sich für sie so anstrengt und opfert - man ist fast zu Tränen gerührt, lächerlich) finde ich mehr als dreist. Schlimm finde ich auch, dass diese ganze Gedankrichtung weiter der Messias-/Speziellfall/Übermensch-Auslegung subtil verfolgt: dass es sich hier um jemand handelt, der von ganz andere Beweggründen getrieben wird, als die kleine, gemeine Leute. Ich glaube kaum, dass wenn hier der Rede von einem anderen Adeliger wäre, der nicht den Mythos, etwas Anderes zu sein, so sorgfältig pflegen würde, wäre gar niemanden auf der Idee gekommen, solche Adel Beweggründe wie "Liebe zur deutschen Volk" zuzuschreiben. Der Protagonist hier ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere: nichts mehr, nichts weniger. Um Ihre letzte Frage zu beantworten: er sollte sich fühlen, wie jeder andere, der gegen Ethik und Moral, sowie auch das Gesetz, stosst. Punkt. Er hat sich wie jeden andere an den Regeln zu halten. Aber er sollte sich ganz besonders schlecht fühlen, wenn er im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen in solchen Fällen seinen Fehlern nicht klarredet. Wenn es so sein sollte, dass jemand eine ganze Bevölkerung dreist anlügt, ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er diesen Volk liebt, sondern eher nur sich selbst. Glauben Sie *wirklich*, dass man ohne Vorsatz auf 93% der Seiten in einem Dissertation (etwa 363 Seiten) überhaupt plagiieren *kann*? Man weiss, wie man selber schreibt, und man ist durchaus in der Lage zu erkennen, was von Profis stammt und was nicht, wenn man ein einziges Mal den Text durchgelesen/gepruft hat. ---- Ob ich glaube, dass das möglich ist? Vielleicht waren es ja gar keine Plagiate, haben Sie einmal daran gedacht? Haben Sie je Jose Luis Borges' Pierre Menard, autor del Quijote gelesen? Nein? Sehen Sie? Das ist nämlich eine ziemlich verwandte Thematik, und es scheint doch so, dass Pierre Menard's Verdienst ein viel größeres war als das des Miguel de Cervantes, da Menard ja unter völlig anderen Umständen schrieb als der Einhändige von Lepanto. Und wieso können Sie so sicher sein dass Freiherr zu Guttenberg überhaupt plagiiert hat? Vielleicht ist er einfach von Menschen, denen er vertraut hat, betrogen worden, von Menschen, die er beauftragt hatte, ihm zu helfen, die Liebe der gebildeten Schichten zu gewinnen. Vielleicht hat er das getan, weil ihm die Quadratur des Kreises einfach nicht gelingen konnte, also seine verantwortliche Arbeit für das Gemeinwohl unseres deutschen Vaterlandes, seine Rolle als junger Familienvater sowie seinen vielen Ehrenämter und seine anderen, jawohl, auch akademischen Pflichten unter einen Hut, den Doktorhut nämlich zu bringen? Sie sprechen von einem guten, einem hohen Abschluß salopp als 'TÜV' für die gebildeten Schichten. Wäre denn nicht sein Abschluß in Jura schon genug gewesen, dass man ihn in akademischen Kreisen als einen der Unseren betrachtet hätte. Nein, der junge Edelmann wollte mehr. Er suchte nicht unseren Respekt, er suchte unsere Liebe. Geschmeichelt sollten wir uns fühlen, geschmeichelt und geehrt. IMHO. 81.43.143.41 12:10, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Mit seinen Liebe erheischenden Plagiaten, Widersprüchen und Inszenierungen hat er vielen so sehr geschmeichelt, dass er auch die Liebe bekam: die Liebe seines Dokorvaters ("summa cum laude"), die Liebe der Wähler, die Liebe der CSU und die Liebe von Angela Merkel. Also hatte er ja lange genug Liebe einheimsen können. Mehr vielleicht als Kohl, der aus Liebe schwarze Spendengelder hortete und deshalb bei jedem anständigen Demokraten heute noch als "größter Sargnagel jeder Kanzlerdemokratie" gilt. ---- Zitat: "Wie wohl mittlerweile die meisten von Ihnen erfahren haben werden, hat sich Verteidigungsminister a.D. Freiherr zu Guttenberg bei denjenigen entschuldigt, deren Gedanken er seiner Dissertation einverleibt hat, ohne diese in wissenschaftlich korrekter Weise auszuweisen." Ich kann darin keine "noble Geste" erkennen, sondern einen rein politisch-opportunistischen Schachzug des Möchtegernkanzlers gegen über seinen gewichtigsten Kritikern. Hat er sich denn schon bei den Bürgern - also uns - entschuldigt, die er bis zuletzt - sogar noch in seiner Rücktrittsrede - völlig skrupellos zu täuschen versucht hat? Dieser Mann kann nicht anders. 'Er ist so gefährlich, daß man ihn im Auge behalten und ihm sofort Steine in den Weg legen muß, sobald er versucht, seinen Ziegenfuß wieder aufs politische Parkett zu stellen! ---- Also jetzt lassen Sie doch bitte die Kirche im Dorf. Sie wollen den Freiherren hier verteufeln, und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ihr Ziegenfuß-Vergleich hinkt (um nicht zu sagen, er stinkt), und gleich aus verschiedenen Gründen. Erstens, Freiherr zu Guttenberg ist katholisch, von altem katholischen Adel. Nichtsdestotrotz hat er meines Wissens eine Protestantische geheiratet, was auf eine gewisse Liberalität schließen lässt. Bigott ist er wohl ganz gewiss nicht. Und zweitens, handelt es sich doch bitteschön nicht um einen Ziegenfuß, sondern um einen Bocksfuß. Bei Ziegenfuß denkt man doch automatisch an den Fuß einer Ziege, weiblich! Sagen Sie vielleicht 'dumme Ziege' zu einem Manne? Der Teufel ist doch ein Mann, das ist doch der Witz, dass er einen Bocksfuß hat! Was seine Rücktrittsrede angeht, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass der junge Herr da 'skrupellos täuschen wollte'? Er hat doch klipp und klar erklärt, dass er zurücktrete, um unsere Männer und Frauen im Ehrenkleide des Vaterlandes zu schützen, auf dass die Auseinandersetzung über seine Dissertation nicht auf deren Rücken ausgetragen werde. Und dass er nicht wünsche, diese unglückliche Auseinandersetzung möge den Blick ablenken vom Blute unserer tapferen Recken, die solches am Blachfelde des Hindukusch für unser aller Ehre und Freiheit vergießen und vergossen haben. 81.43.143.41 13:04, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ja, KTG hat es ja deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht nur wegen seiner Untaten zurücktritt, sondern auch wegen den Soldaten, die ja nichts für seine Untaten können. So selbstlos sind die wenigsten! ::: Andere traten wegen ihren Untaten zurück und erwähnten nicht einmal, dass sie den anderen somit Diskussionen, Imageschäden, etc. ersparen. Gut es liegt auf der Hand, aber die hätten es ruhig auch einmal erwähnen dürfen. Wer zurücktritt, darf auflisten, was er anderen alles erspart. ::: ::: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ::: Reines Bu*****t. Ist es dann "selbstlos", wenn ein Erpresser oder Dieb sagt, er tritt aus die Firma raus, wo er angestellt ist, damit die Firma keine weitere Schaden erlebe? Nein, es ist nur selbstverständlich, und gar nicht lobenswert! Nur erstaunlich, was einige Leute von sich hier geben. ::: ::: Hier hat einer die Soldaten beschädigt, indem sein persönliches Verhalten so unsäglich war, dass er als Folge seine Arbeitszeit mehrfach benutzt hat, seine eigene Untaten zu besprechen. Und welch erbärmliches Person braucht 2 Mitarbeiter ***im Uniform*** zum Händchenhalten während er ein Statement abgibt? Diese 2 Offiziere haben die Soldaten während dieser Aktion gar nicht unterstutzt bzw. ihr Jobs gar nicht getan. ::: ---- Der Vergleich des Essays von J. L. Borges mit Guttenberg ist lächerlich. Wenn du den gelesen hast, dann hast du ihn nicht verstanden. Schließlich sollte das eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit werden, keine Dichtung. Also Fakten nicht Metaphern. ---- Lieber Herr, ist Ihnen der Name Hunter S. Thompson ein Begriff? Nein? Wissen Sie, was der ''Autor von Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas sowie von The Gonzo Papers anstellte, ''um seinen Stil zu schärfen? Der hat sich doch tatsächlich irgendwann in den frühen 60ern hingesetzt und ''The Great Gatsby sowie ''Farewell to Arms ''wortwörtlich mit einer alten Schreibmaschine abgetippt. Freilich hat er diese Werke nicht unter seinem Namen veröffentlicht, aber macht das solch einen Unterschied, dass Sie sich berechtigt fühlen möchten, den Freiherren zu Guttenberg in alle Ewigkeit zu verdammen? Wer weiß, ob wir nicht noch großes zu erwarten haben im Felde der Wissenschaft von dem jungen Herren. Nichts, so heißt es doch, ist unmöglich. Sie mögen antworten, 'they never come back', aber das ist doch, ich bitte Sie, nur eine - übrigens des öfteren ad absurdum geführte - Weisheit aus dem Boxsporte, und ich möchte dann zurückgeben, dass, wenn wir dem Freiherren die Stange halten, er bestimmt noch einmal kommt. Bocksfuß oder nicht. 81.43.143.41 13:45, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Es macht einen Unterschied. ---- Was soll das heißen: es macht einen Unterschied? Ich finde so eine Haltung herz-, um nicht zu sagen, seelen-, und in jedem Falle gnadenlos. Hat der junge Herr nicht etwa sein ganzes ihm noch zustehendes Gehalt und Übergangsgeld den Familien unserer gefallenen Helden gespendet? 30.000 EURO? 60.000 DM? Wissen Sie, wieviel ein wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter im Jahre, ich sage mit Überlegung, im Jahre, verdient? So er denn überhaupt eine ganze Stelle hat, was zumindest bei Nichtpromovierten immer seltener vorkommt. Noch im Falle, im Sturze, zeigt der Edelmann hier seine wahre Größe. Manch einer von uns sollte sich von Freiherrn zu Guttenberg eine Scheibe abschneiden, und nicht zu dünn. 81.43.143.41 14:17, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Also irgendwie wird hier jemand zu wörtlich genommen, wenn er von einem bocksfüßigen Edelmann spricht, der sich zu uns herabneigt, indem er netterweise eine Dissertation plagiiert. Vielleicht sollte man eine Literatenecke einrichten für solche verspielten Beiträge. ggEnivie 16:16, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : ---- : Ich weiß nicht, ob man viel Größe im Abgang von Guttenberg finden konnte, aber immerhin spendet er etwas an die Familien gefallener Soldaten, das ist mal was Positives. : ---- : '''gelöscht, da Fäkalstrasse Verstoß gegen Netiquette. Enivie 07:29, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : ---- : http://www.literaturkritik.de/public/rezension.php?rez_id=15342&ausgabe=201103 : ---- : Naja gut, aber zumindest das mit dem 'Ziegenfuß' ist doch way over the top. Der Mann ist vielleicht keine große Leuchte, aber er ist doch auch nicht der Leibhaftige. Von mir aus war er halt nur ein mittelprächtiger Student und hat sich gerade noch so zur ersten juristischen Staatsprüfung durchgeächzt, die er dann auch nur mit kleinem Prädikat bestand. Und vielleicht ist sein Vorwort auch ziemlich (von mir aus auch unfassbar) peinlich, aber zumindest, da bin ich mir sicher, hat er das selbst geschrieben. Er hat sich bemüht, er kann's halt vielleicht nicht besser, haben Sie sich das schon mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen? Man muß doch auch den guten Willen gelten lassen. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, dass mir beim Reckturnen von meinem sadistischen Turnlehrer immer eine vier minus zugebilligt wurde, weil ich eben angetreten war. Mich haben auch die Kameraden ausgelacht, so wie man jetzt den armen Herrn zu Guttenberg auslacht. Ic weiß, wie das wehtut. : : Nein, mein Lieber, der Leibhaftige sieht anders aus. Der mag zwar auch etwas eitel sein, aber der ist bestimmt viel, viel schlauer. : 81.43.143.41 22:57, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : ---- : Auch das Vorwort hat er nicht (komplett) selbst geschrieben. "Er kann's halt nicht besser" ist ein wirklich seltsames Argument. Wie sagte ein gewisser Herr Nuhr noch gleich: "Wenn man keine Ahnung hat: Einfach mal Fresse halten." Daran hätte Herr G. sich auch mal halten können: Einfach mal keine Dissertation schreiben. Denn eine "Verbeugung" geht anders. : ---- : : Es gibt mehrere Ebenen der Vergebung. Aber bevor nicht die Geschädigten (Plagiierte, Gutachter, Uni) ihm vergeben haben, denke ich, sollten wir es (noch) abwarten. Ob wir Bürger danach ernste und aufrechte Reue und die Zeit einer Buße von Herrn z.G.auch als Anlass zu einer Vergebung sehen, dass ist m.E. dann so weit. Jetzt (noch) nicht, dazu ist die Zeit zu kurz und das Ausmaß zu groß. 79.241.214.168 21:44, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : ---- : : Ich bitte um Vergebung, aber ich kann diesem X nicht vergeben. Dazu sehe ich keinen Anlaß. Hat er denn schon aufgehört zu lügen und sich bei den Bürgern entschuldigt? 84.159.156.184. X= gelöscht wegen Verstoß gegen Forenregeln.Enivie 01:34, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: Hallo Enivie, Du wirst es wahrscheinlich selber bemerkt haben: Aber (fast) jeder Gast der hier reinpostet hat eigentliche immer einen neue IP. Entwerder der Provieder gibt einem täglich einen neue, oder Du reconnectest Dein Modem und erhälst somit fast immer einen neue IP. So hat das sperren eine bestimmten IP keinen Sinn. Es trifft halt dann am nächsten Tag möglicherweise einen Unschuldigen höchstens. Gruss,--92.225.90.157 12:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ : : Es tut zwar vielleicht weh, verbal so angegriffen zu werden wie Herr zu Guttenberg, aber was noch viel mehr weh tut, ist, wenn das Ausmaß eines solchen Vergehens wie des durch zu Guttenberg begangenen einfach so heruntergespielt wird. Er habe also nicht immer korrekt zitiert? Ich bezweifle, dass er diese Tatsache aufrichtig bedauert, immerhin hat diese Zitierorgie mehrere Jahre gedauert. Wie man auf den Gedanken kommen kann, zu Guttenbergs Liebe zum Volk wäre der Grund für seine Promotion, ist mir ohnehin schleierhaft. Vor allem da eine Promotion keine Verbeugung vor den gebildeten Klassen, sondern eine Eintrittskarte in die Hinterzimmer der Elite ist, also das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was Sie behaupten - nicht zu vergessen, dass so ein Doktortitel natürlich mächtig Eindruck beim "ungebildeten Volk" schindet. Die (für Herr zu Guttenberg) traurige Wahrheit ist, dass selbst 750.000 € an Spendengeldern nicht garantieren, dass ein solches Plagiat auf Dauer mit "summa cum laude" bewertet wird. Meiner Meinung nach ist es aber deutlich trauriger, dass manche Leute sich, vom adeligen Doktor geblendet, über die Regeln hinwegsetzen wollen, welche die Wissenschaft überhaupt erst zur Wissenschaft gemacht haben. Es gibt unzählige Menschen, die sich ebenfalls an einer Doktorarbeit versucht haben, sie aber im Gegensatz zum Freiherr vollständig selbst verfasst haben - und sich mit "cum laude" oder weniger zufrieden geben müssen. Wie diese Wissenschaftler sich nun fühlen, möchte ich wahrlich nicht wissen. Zum Schluss möchte ich nur noch kurz erwähnen, was Oliver Welke in der heute-show über zu Guttenbergs Doktorvater Häberle sagte: Häberlein habe die Doktorarbeit mit summa cum laude bewertet, weil manche Teile so gut klangen, dass sie von ihm selbst stammen könnten... : : 87.156.180.201 20:17, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :: Entschuldigung vielmals, ich habe einen Fehler begangen und vergessen mitzuteilen, dass meine Informationen über Dissertationen hauptsächlich aus Wikipedia zusammenkopiert wurden. 87.156.180.201 20:23, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC)